Big Brother
by Annanarra
Summary: Jackson would do anything for his sister. Death is the only thing that can separate them. A series of the cutest sibling fluff one-shots! Your heart will melt! Will go all the way up to Jack's drowning. Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1 Play Time

Chapter 1 of Big Brother

Jackson Overland tapped his pencil on the paper set before him. He took a deep breath and placed the pencil down and…

"Jack!"

"What?" He shouted so he'd be heard from outside his room. He then was given an answer, but it was said to fast. "Come in here."

The door knob moved and in walked Jack's sister. The little four year old had brown hair, and brown eyes, and looked just like him.

"What is it, Emma?" Jackson asked as he lifted her to sit on his knee.

"Can we play a game?" She asked in her little girl voice. Jack looked back at his paper.

"Emma, I…." He stopped and rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Alright."

"Yeah!" She squealed and jumped off his knee and ran to the door. Jack smiled and shook his head as he followed her. Once they were outside he kneeled to her level.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"You're da' the monster, and you have to get me!" Emma giggled and took off running. Of course, Jack already knew what she'd wanted to play. She asked him to do this every day.

"I'm going to get you!" He shouted as he slowly went after her, pretending to run. He got closer to her and snagged her arm.

"Got you! Now, I'm going to _eat_ you! Arrrgh!" Jackson began tickling her and she squirmed on the ground laughing and faintly slapping at his hands. He then swiftly picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Horsey! You be the horsey, and I ride you!" She wiggled her way down to the ground.

Jack got on his hands and knees and made horse noises. Emma scooted onto his back and pretended to kick his sides. He began moving around, making sure to not put his hands and knees on anything hard.

After they played horsey for a while, they went to the dirt pile and dug around for a while.

"Jackson, time for dinner." Rang his mother's voice from inside the house.

"Okay!" Jack grabbed Emma by the waist. "Come on, Emma."

…..

Jack fell backwards onto his bed, exhausted.

"Little girls, sure do wear you out." He mumbled as he dragged his hand over his face. "But I'd do anything for Emma." Jack fell asleep within minutes.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I was have MAJOR writer's block earlier! I'm SO glad that it's gone, it was driving me CRAZY!**_

 _ **I got the inspiration for this because I babysit my 10 yr. old brother, his 10 yr. old friend, and his friend's two younger sisters. One of them is 7 and the other is 4. Watching and interacting with these kids has made me feel even more like Jack. I understand why he'd risk his life for his sister. I love these kids so much, I would die for them in a heartbeat.**_

 _ **This will be a series of one-shots about Jack and his sister. Sibling fluff galore!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


	2. Little Mischief Maker Little Match Maker

_Chapter 2_

 _Little Mischief Maker, Little Match Maker_

"Emma." Jack said quietly, shaking his little sister. "Emma, wake up."

"Mmno Jack. It's too… early." The little girl mumbled as she stretched her small arms.

"I know, I'm still tired too. But you've got to get to school." Jack said, referring to her first day of attending the one-room school house. At hearing that, Emma shot up in her bed.

"Oh!" She gasped. "I forgot!" Emma giggled as she bounced off of her bed. Jack stood, a surprised look donning his face. It amazed him still at how fast his sister's moods could change.

In seconds, Emma was standing before him in her new dress that their mother had sewn for her. A certain look, that Jack recognized immediately, came over her impish features.

"What is it?" Jack asked, smiling down at her.

"Can you do my hair Jack? I want it to look like Susie's hair!" Emma exclaimed. Susie was Emma's friend's older sister, also a close friend of Jack's. Susie often plaited her caramel hair in two braids, although by the end of the day her bangs became loose and hung in front of her face. Jack smiled at the memory of her.

"What are you smiling at?" Emma asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nothing." Jack said waving at the air, his cheeks heating up a bit. "Now bring me your hair brush."

Jack began brushing her hair, then separated into two groups. He braided one side then the other. He tucked the beginning of the braids behind her ears.

"There. Now you're as pretty as Susan." Jack said. Emma beamed up at him.

"You think Susie is pretty?" Emma winked. _This girl is way too smart for her own good._ Thought Jack.

"I might, now let's go get some breakfast." Jack said, winking back at her. Although he didn't know he'd regret admitting that later.

…

Emma swung their joined hands, as she and Jack walked to school. Emma squealed when they approached the small, old building.

"Excited?" Emma nodded in response. "Look, there's Sally and Susan right now."

"Why do you call her Susan and not Susie?"

"Well, because…."

"Hey, Jack!" Susan shouted to them, interrupting Jack, to his relief.

"Heeyy, whatcha doing?" Jack said, his hand coming up to run through his hair.

"Taking my sister to school. Same as you." Susan chuckled with a grin.

"Jack thinks you're pretty!" Emma blurted before running off quickly with Sally.

"W-what! Emma! Get back here!" Jack shouted. Susan put a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"It's okay. Thank you." She said. Jack winked at her.

 _Why did Emma do that!_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, not my best work. But it's all I can get out right now. Check out my other stories for some better quality stuff. :D But, I hope I did well enough to satisfy you a little.**_

 _ **:D Yes, I am adding that Jack has a crush. This will develop the story, so as to not make it too drab. But romance won't go any further than it does in some kid's cartoons. ;)**_

 _ **God Bless!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Gift

_A Gift_

Jackson stumbled along as his little sister hurriedly pulled him along. The thick, wet snow was continually getting his feet stuck, and they were soaked to the skin.

"Emma, where are we going? We're supposed to go back home!" He said.

"No, you must follow me!" She said, sticking her nose in the air. Had she been a bit younger, than he would have just forced her to come home with him. But since she was seven now, it was a bit more of a struggle to just pick her up and move her.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me where we're going?" He asked, his tone growing annoyed. Emma was clearly getting a bit annoyed with him to, for she rolled her eyes before answering.

"No! Now come on!" She pulled his hand harder. Jack gave up and followed her.

After some time, Emma stopped. They were near the edge of the woods now, and he wondered what on earth Emma was doing.

"Okay, now you have to close your eyes. And no peeking!"

"Emma, I'm not going to shut my eyes. You're going to do something, I know it. I don't trust you!" He said.

"Why would I trick you? You're the one who plays pranks!" Emma scowled at him.

"Whatever." He said with a sneaky smile.

"Please?" Emma pouted with the puppy dog eyes. After a minute Jack sighed.

"Ah, fine. Just don't go leading me into a bush or a tree." Jack said, closing his eyes.

"Yeah! Now lets go!" She took off running. Jack just about fell on his face.

"Hey! I can't see, so you're going to have to slow down!" He said, opening his eyes momentarily.

"Sorry." She said quickly before moving again.

About twenty minutes had passed since he had closed his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" He grumbled.

"Alllllmmooossstt, aaaaannnnnd….. Yes! We're here!" She said excitedly.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet. On the count of three."

"One."

Jack heard something creaking. He raised an eyebrow, but held his eyelids closed.

"Two."

Emma took them a couple more steps.

"Three!"

As soon as he opened his eyes he saw a bunch of people. And they were back at his house.

"Happy Birthday son!" His mother said, walking over to give him a hug.

"What?" He furrowed his brow.

"Your birthday? It's today." His mother gave him a confused look.

"I-It is?" Jackson suddenly laughed. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Happy Birthday, Jack." Susan said, giving him a hug. Her touch startled him, but only momentarily before he returned the hug.

"Thanks." He smiled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his two friends elbow each other. He glared at them, and they ceased there antics and instead just smirked.

Jackson saw a simple cake on the table, with three candles lit on it.

"How old are you now? Sixteen I suppose." Said his mother.

"Old enough to be married now." Said his friend Jonathan, glancing between Jack and Susan with a wicked grin. Jack just punched his shoulder.

"Ha, ha. How humorous." He said blandly with a hard glare.

"I can't believe it! It feels like yesterday when I was holding you as a wee babe." Said mother.

"Mom." He groaned. "No crying, please."

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping a joyful tear. She was so much more emotional these days.

"Jack!" Came a little girl's shriek of joy. Emma came bounding up to him, her hands behind her back.

"What is it, Emma?" He asked, bending over to her level. He pushed her wild hair behind her ears to see her smiling face better.

"You need to open your presents!" She whipped a little box from behind her back and held it out to him. "This one is mine!"

"Oh, I see. Well," He glanced up at his mother, wondering if it was time to or not. She nodded with a smile. "Okay, let me see it."

She handed the box to him, and he opened it slowly.

"Jack! Faster!" She whined. Jack smiled evilly, torturing her by opening it even slower. Emma sighed dramatically, making everyone laugh.

He pulled out a small snow globe, the size of a small stone. A lone, sparkly snowflake was stuck in the center. He tipped up upside-down, then up-right. Small pieces of fake snow and glitter showered down around the little snowflake.

"Wow, Emma. Thank, very much!" He hugged her tightly.

"I bought it with my own money too! Mama helped me pick it out, and she said you would like that one!"

"Well, you both did a good job. I love it."

The rest of the day was spent celebrating. Near nightfall, Jack saw Susan go outside. He followed her, and found her sitting on a snow-cleared stump.

He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped only slightly.

"Oh, Jack." She smiled.

"Hi. What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I just wanted some fresh air." She said, not taking her eyes of the star filled sky. Jack looked up as well, but then look back down at her. A beautiful smile graced her lips. She looked back at him, and her smile deepened.

"Hey, I never gave you my present. I have it with me."

"Oh?" He smiled.

Susan stood and nodded. He saw her lean towards him and he felt her quickly place her lips to his cheek. She then dashed into the house before he could say anything.

Jackson just stood there, quite dumb-founded at what just transpired. He pressed his hand to his cheek and smiled.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So Jack dies around sixteen years old in the year 1712. Back then, people started searching for a spouse around 12 or 13. Crazy, right? Well, that obviously means that Jack is totally ready to court Susan by now. Thus the suggesting by his equally mischievous friends.**_

 _ **So now Jack and Emma are as old as you see them as in the movie before he dies. No worries yet, he isn't going to die for some time. ;) Hope you like this so far.**_

 _ **Soooo, today is my fanfiction Birthday! I have been on this fantabulous website for a whole year! I have 37 favorites, and 32 followers. I have 21 one stories, and 90,770 words archived!**_

 _ **Oh, my, Gosh Guys! Thank you, all of you, for your continued support!**_

 _ **As this story is my little gift to you, if you could, as a birthday present to me, check out my other stories! I have other Rotg stories. I also have Frozen, Jelsa, HTTYD, Star Wars, Dragon Keeper Chronicles, Keystone Stables, Brave, and other stories too!**_

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


End file.
